The present invention generally relates to containers, and more specifically, the present invention relates to closed containers which have a fracture recess on an exterior surface for opening the containers. The closed containers may contain a substance, such as a medical fluid, which is dispensed and applied when the container is opened at the fracture recess. The present invention also relates to methods of making the containers and methods of using the containers.
Swab applicators are one example of a product which has a container. Swab applicators typically include a swab having an applicator head connected to a handle. The swab is contained within a closed container package which can be opened to expose the swab for use. The swab may contain a medical fluid, for example, which can be applied to a patient.
One example of a swab applicator can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,204 entitled Dry Handle Swab Assembly Unit, which issued on Aug. 28, 1990. The ""204 patent describes a swab contained within a sleeve which can readily be opened by use of manual force. The swab has a substance which can be applied by the swab. The swab has a straight hollow plastic stick with a bud of cotton attached on one end. The sleeve consists of a relatively small diameter cylindrical handle portion at one end, a substantially larger diameter receptacle portion at the opposite end, and a transition portion of compound configuration therebetween. A tip of the handle portion of the sleeve engages a tip of the swab stick. The intersection between the receptacle and transition portions forms a sharp angle on an interior of the sleeve. The sleeve is opened by squeezing the sleeve at the intersection between the receptacle and transition portions and breaking the sleeve at the interior sharp angle.
Examples of other containers include applicators or dispensers having sharp interior angles to open the containers, and include U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,012 entitled Packaging Assembly for Substances to be Post-Mixed, which issued on May 22, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,061 entitled Mold and Method for Producing a Hollow Tube Component for a Dispensing Applicator, which issued on Jul. 20, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,603 entitled Hollow Tube Component for a Dispensing Applicator, which issued on Jul. 5, 1994.
Existing applicators and dispensers can be improved. For example, existing applicators and dispensers having sharp interior angles for opening the applicators and dispensers have a relatively complex structure. Molds having intricate shapes are required in order to manufacture such applicators and dispensers. Because of the intricate structure of the interior sharp angles which is used for opening the applicators and dispensers, there are limited locations on the applicators and dispensers where the sharp interior angle can be formed. Also, the exterior shape of the applicators and dispensers tend to be more intricate in the area of the interior sharp angle.
The present invention provides new containers which have a new structure for opening the containers. The new containers have a fracture recess on an exterior of the containers which allows for easy and reliable opening of the containers. The exterior fracture recess allows for flexibility where the fracture recess is located on the containers and thus, there is flexibility in locating the area where the containers are opened. A substance, such as a medical fluid or a powder, can be contained within the container and dispensed when the container is opened at the fracture recess. The new containers are easy to manufacture and can be manufactured by simple molds, such as a dip-mold to make a plastic container. The exterior fracture recess allows for labels to be applied on the outside of the containers such that the labels cover the fracture recess and provide advantageous appearance to the containers. The present invention also provides methods of making the containers and methods of using the containers.
Examples of the present invention include applicators and dispensers in general, and more specifically, swab applicators and pop ampule packages.
Various advantages of the present invention can become apparent upon reading this disclosure including the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings. The advantages may be desired, but not necessarily required to practice the present invention.
One plastic container according to the present invention has a plastic elongated sleeve which has a hollow interior. The elongated sleeve has a wall which has a wall thickness. A fracture recess extends from an exterior surface of the wall inward into the wall. The wall has a reduced wall thickness at the fracture recess. The fracture recess can have various shapes, such as a V-shape, U-shape, and wide U-shape.
One swab applicator according to the present invention has a closed package having a package handle connected to a swab head enclosure, a swab is contained within an interior of the closed package. The swab has a swab handle connected to the package handle and a swab head inside the swab head enclosure. A fracture recess extends inward from an exterior surface of the closed package.
Another swab applicator according to the present invention has a first tubular portion having a first cross-sectional area perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the swab applicator, a second tubular portion having a second cross-sectional area perpendicular to the longitudinal direction which is smaller than the first cross-sectional area of the first tubular portion, and a connection portion between and connected to the first and second tubular portions. A closed interior is defined at least by the first tubular portion, the connection portion and the second tubular portion. A swab is contained within the closed interior and has a handle connected to the second tubular portion and a head within the first tubular portion. A fracture recess extends inward from an exterior surface of the at least one of the first tubular portion, the connection portion, and the second tubular portion.
An applicator package according to the present invention has a closed package having an interior sealed from an exterior of the closed package. The closed package has a fracture recess on an exterior surface of the closed package. An applicator material is positioned either in the interior of the closed package or on an exterior of the closed package.
Another swab applicator according to the present invention has a dip-molded closed package having a cylindrical package handle connected to a cylindrical swab head enclosure by a tapered section having a first end connected to the swab head enclosure and a second end connected to the package handle. A swab is contained within an interior of the closed package. The swab has a swab handle connected to the package handle and a swab head inside the swab head enclosure. A fracture recess extends inward from an exterior surface of the closed package.
One method of making a swab applicator according to the present invention includes the steps of dipping a dip mold in a reservoir of plastic material, removing the mold from the reservoir with a coating of plastic material on the dip mold forming a swab container, removing the swab container from the dip mold, forming a fracture recess on an exterior of the swab container, inserting a swab inside of the swab container, and sealing the swab container closed. A label can be adhered to the exterior of the swab container, for example, after the step of forming the fracture recess.
One method of opening a swab applicator according to the present invention pertains to swab applicator having a closed package having a package handle connected to a swab head enclosure. A swab is contained within an interior of the closed package. The swab has a swab handle connected to the package handle and a swab head inside the swab head enclosure. A fracture recess extends inward from an exterior surface of the closed package. The method includes the steps of squeezing or bending at the exterior recess, opening the closed package by fracturing the closed package at the exterior fracture recess, and exposing the swab head or the contents.
A dispenser package according to the present invention has an outer closed package which has a hollow interior. A portion of the outer closed package is openable. An inner closed package is contained inside of the outer closed package and has a hollow interior. A portion of the inner closed package is openable such that the interior of the inner closed package is in communication with the interior of the outer closed package. At least one of the openable portions of the outer and inner closed packages has an exterior fracture recess.